Marcel Asmoday/Marcel's Peerage
Marcel Asmoday peerage consists of himself and six devil girls from prominent devil families, two from the seventy-two pillars and the remaining four from wealthy extra demon clans. And also a monster he tamed when he was very young. Although the team has never participated in a actual Rating Game, the team has slayed hundreds of stray devils and won twenty-five tournaments split between the seven. Because of the peerage dark personalities the team has become known as The Cardinal Sins. Marcel still has one knight, and three pawns left however he never plans to use these pieces as he believes his peerage to be completed, leaving these pieces locked in his home in the Underworld. Marcel Asmoday-King of Pride The King of the peerage is Marcel Asmoday himself, also known as "The Beast of the Four Clans" in the Underworld and a talented wizard-type king. Despite his arrogant and hateful personality he treats his peerage with respect and actually cares about the members. While not having any respect towards the Four Great Satans, he respects the power and prosperity they bring to the Underworld. Has won twenty-five individual fighting tournaments, overwhelming his opponents with not only his devil clan abilities but his immense strength befitting that of a beast. Rihanna Phenex-Queen of Envy A beautiful, evil, and calculating young woman. Rihanna is the oldest of the team, being seventeen years of age. She once attempted to kill Ravel Phenex because she hated that Ravel was seen as the princess of the Phenex clan and how once Ravel was born Lord Phenex ignored her for the time being paying more attention his daughter. During a mock-training battle, however she had rigged the area they were fighting in to explode with holy magic on the younger girl, Lady Phenex however found out and saved her daughter. She was then stripped of her title as a member of the Phenex clan and was reduced to a low-class devil. After serving three years in some prison Lord Phenex decided to let her go, feeling some guilt and pity for Rihanna. After she left prison she was then found by Marcel, who in a attempt to mess with his father, named her as his bride. A selfish and jealous young woman with the power of manipulating phenex fire, and possesses ultimate-class level wind magic with the capability to rip enemies apart and create wind storms. Even Sora Lockhart admits that her wind-magic is a class above his own. She has the lowest win rate, only winning one tournaments of her own. Olivia Sinhika-Rook of Greed A prideful young woman from a very prominent and wealthy extra demon clan. Olivia was an aspiring media star in the Underworld however after being revealed that her rise to fame was due to her attacking and even getting rid of any competition through bribery, harassment, and even violence she soon became a infamous character and was expelled from her family being left with nothing. However despite being broken and humiliated her prideful nature attracted Marcel Asmoday who made her into his servant as long as she promised to remain headstrong. Her goal is to not only get revenge on the Clan Lord who betrayed her but her own family who abandoned her. Being from the Sinhika clan she possesses their ability to snatch the shadows of her enemies, immobilizing them and being able to lock their shadows in a jar to use for attacks or even mediums for magic. It is revealed that she possesses four shadows from stray devils she had killed, and has won five tournaments in the Underworld of her own. She is the second physically strongest of her team, only after Marcel Asmoday himself. Fortuna Kali-Knight of Wrath A girl from the former Kali Clan, she fell in love with Asriel Adramelech, despite warnings from her own mother, who served the family as a servant. After he had sex with her multiple times he eventually broke her and abandoned her. In order to get revenge on him, she begged Marcel to take her as a member of his peerage in order to make her stronger and so she could eventually get rid of Asriel when the time was right. Marcel finding amusement in the situation decided to go along with it. Being from the Kali clan she possesses their ability to tame deers, having tame one deer of her own who possesses the ability to turn into bright blue fire, making him usable during the rating game. Aside from this ability Fortuna possesses immense speed befitting that of a knight and has a magical dagger and magic sword by her side. Bella Sallos- x2 Bishop of Lust Bella Sallos was the former heir to the Sallos Clan but gave it up after falling in love with Marcel Asmoday and committing crimes just to please him. Her parents later state that she possesses a innocent and kind nature but her love for Marcel makes her do stupid things. The night that Bella killed for the first time, it was a servant from her own family, Marcel grew amused at this and turned her into her servant enjoying the fact that a innocent woman became twisted just for his love and approval. It was later learned that the servant was planning to become a stray however her mother hated who she had become and thus she was exiled by her household. Bella possesses her clan's ability called Power over Hearts, she can speak to the hearts of others to know what they are thinking or feeling, and can even control people by bending their hearts to her will by using telepathy. She can even make people fall in love with her or anyone else she desires, to the point of committing horrible acts and crimes. Being a bishop that consumed two pieces she is noted to have incredible magic power but because most of her magic takes time to take effect she uses a pistol with magical bullets for battle. Her father states that because of her abnormal powers she would've been better born a magician instead of a devil: * Divination: Bella has the ability to gain knowledge of a person's location, thoughts, or actions from a distance by meditation. She can even use this to predict a person's future by using mediums of magic. * Teleportation: By placing her magical seals she can move from one location to another almost instantaneously however this drains her magic excessively, this only increases when she uses this on others. * Possession: Bella can use her magic to place herself into other people's bodies or even objects. * Idol: The ability to transfer damage she takes to another person or object. * Telekinesis: Bella possesses the ability to move objects with her mind, however she states she cannot using this on living beings, only objects. * Nature Manipulation: Bella is capable of manipulating plants and nature around her to use as weapons or traps during battle. * Spirit Manipulation: Bella can talk to and manipulate spirits of the dead with far more efficiency than Ichiro in his power of souls. Yelena Fomorians-x3 Pawn of Gluttony Yelena Fomorians was a devil from the extra demon family Fomorians. She later left after being disgusted by her family for being content with living below the other extra demon clans. Her search for wealth and fame led her to England where she met Marcel who had discovered that she was living as a grim, having become addicted to angel blood she would make angel men fall in love with her causing them to fall before killing them and drinking their blood. Marcel later had her arrested by the Underworld where she was meant to be placed in the Cocytus but she later begged Marcel to make her his servant and thus her life was spared. Because she was always fighting with Marcel he makes her dress as a maid to "humble" her. Due to the three years she lived as a grim she gained considerable immunity from holy objects and light abilities, she also has the ability to create small weapons of light however this power is fading due to her no longer drinking angel blood. She has gained her clan's ability to manipulate poisonous dark water and can even pollute water. Her signature ability is to make rain that can destroy and eat away at armor. Amari Asag- x2 Pawn of Sloth Amari Asag was a member of the extra demon clan, Asag however cared very little of her clan and only cared about having fun and enjoying her life as a devil, being described as having "eight grader syndrome" even allowing the former future heir to be killed during a game the two were playing in the Familiar Forest which caused the heir to be eaten by a monster. Amari was thus exiled from her clan and lived in the human world as a nomad, going from place to place and leaving after she had her fun and caused some destruction before later meeting Yelena and the two becoming friends. After almost being killed by a group of fallen angels, the same day Marcel got Yelena arrested she became his servant after being stabbed multiple times with light spears. Coming from the Asag clan, Amari possesses the ability to create monsters out of rock, however because of her lack of training she can only create one monster every hour or so. She is more skilled in hand-to-hand combat overwhelming her opponents in her mastery of martial arts. Hydra-Mutation Rook A member of Marcel's peerage that is typically forgotten. A giant 15-meter tall hydra that he tamed when he was very young, he once tried to use the hydra to traumatize a young boy who tried to stand up to Marcel, causing Lord Asmoday to force Marcel to seal it away due to his lack of control after the Hydra destroyed the boy's family estate. The hydra is capable of releasing purple fire from all of it's mouth and massive amounts of regeneration.Marcel later states that if there ever is a beast that could rival the Phenex's regeneration it would be this hydra. However it's fatal weakness is revealed to be dragon weapons. Trivia * Fortuna's character is a reference to Ophelia in Hamlet (Ichiro's favorite book), both being characters who signified lust and were tossed aside by their lovers. Fortuna is also a knight like Ichiro and both of their pasts are mirror of each others. * Despite not admitting it Amari felt sad at the death of her cousin. * Bella is a reference to Bulma in the fanfiction Dragon Ball Legends by Veema. * http://www.songfacts.com/detail.php?id=18243 my favorite evil women song. * Marcel stated that he had intercourse with all the girls in his peerage except Yelena.